


R「葳蕤」泥塑文

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: （可以带入陈sir形象 但是怕不太好所以继续不用陈sir的名字哈）泥塑文 无脑 警察王Sir x 落难美人萧盏不涉及专业知识 只是doidoidoi忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc泥塑！！！！！！！！！！！整肃别看！！！！！！！（短 已完结）微博@十米九万李
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

R「葳蕤」1

wei rui

带入陈sir形象 但是怕不太好所以继续不用陈sir的名字哈

泥塑文 无脑 警察x娇花 不涉及专业知识 只是doidoidoi

忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc

——

“真可怜，年纪轻轻的就…” 

办公室里的气氛异常沉重，穿制服的男人女人无一不疲倦。哪怕从事着这份职业的他们，在见过各种各样离奇又不人道的阴郁后，对于几个瑟瑟发抖的漂亮女孩儿还是不免多了一些同情。

她们每一个都像兔子似的容易受惊，慌乱又无助，却又无一不是漂亮的。而也正是因为漂亮，所以才经受了不该经受的磨难。

“每一个都问完了？” 王一博又是十个小时没吃饭，肠胃从一开始不适地试图用疼痛来倾诉逐渐转变成了麻木。

“问完了，可以让她们走了。” 同事李未合上了手里的A4文件夹，长舒一口气。

“你们可以走了。” 李未跟着王一博来到那几个女孩儿面前，微微弯着腰，像是怕再一次惊吓到这群过于脆弱的花，轻声道，“可以联系你们的家人来接你们了。”

地板成了湿润的土壤，抱膝的姑娘成了雨后的野花。闻言挨个抬起了低垂的头，发丝狼狈地贴在面颊，眨巴着眼睛，蹲在地上残破地继续开放，全都不知所措。

但很快就缓过了神，哭着啜泣着，三三两两地走了。还有家的少数回了家，大部分跟着李未等着被安排，只有一个人悄悄离开了人群，亦步亦趋地跟在了王一博身后。

等李未回头找的时候，两个人早就没影了。

“跟着我干什么？” 王一博脱着制服往外走，夜晚的风像恶毒的婆家，哪里会管美人的柔弱，把人吹的浑身哆嗦，原本鲜艳的唇瓣都发白。

“我没地方去…” 萧盏微微蹙着眉头，太冷了，真的太冷，于是不自觉地就往王一博身边靠。

王一博打量了她两眼，不动声色地皱起了眉。

萧盏胸口一大片白花花的肉藏都藏不住，胸前那两点一看就是没穿胸罩，抢眼的过分。屁股滚圆，一副翘着等人上手的模样。

怎么看怎么淫荡，偏生那张脸楚楚可怜，分明又是无知的少女。

其实这真不能怪萧盏。她们在那里是不被允许穿内裤的，因为内裤可能会磨到娇嫩的逼口。更不被允许穿内衣，自然又有一套道理。总之，裙子里头成天都是真空的。

于是此时站直了身子的美人整个像是刚从哪个男人的床褥里捞出来似的，有一种等待被玩弄的se情。

偏偏还要往自己身边贴。

“你没地方去关我什么事？刚刚那个警察阿姨认识吧？你找她去，她会安排你的，我得回家——你干什么？！”

王一博话音未了就被人搂住了胳膊。萧盏胸前那两团软乎乎的肉就这么挤压着他，弄的人太阳穴突突地跳，他紧紧攥着圈，好险才没把人直接丢出去。

美人转眼间已经哭的梨花带雨，怎样的硬汉看了都只剩下怜惜。亮盈盈的泪花挂在睫毛上，那睫毛弯的像昨夜血红的月。

她说：“求你了，警察叔叔…”

回到家后王一博才如梦初醒，好像刚才那个把人带回来的王一博是被下了什么蛊。他看着身后充满好奇的女人，一阵头痛，最后只是硬邦邦地憋出一句：“我没多余的拖鞋，你光着脚吧。”

让美人光着脚在大理石地上走路。听听，是人话吗？

可萧盏没有怨言，只是撇了撇嘴，表情生动起来便少了点先前跟别的同伴一起蹲在地上的那副害怕样。

但还是唯唯诺诺地，小声说了句谢谢叔叔。

王一博听到人又喊自己叔叔时简直想呕血了，刚想发火，可一回头看，一个身材火辣，穿着清凉的女人站在自己屋子里的画面属实不太对劲。他只得突兀地移开了视线，喉结上下滚了一圈后火急火燎地去了卧室。

半晌出来时把一件自己不穿的连帽衫和睡裤丢了过去，让人换上。

“在，在这儿换吗？” 萧盏接住衣服，天真地问道。

“……” 

王一博刚刚在车上跟人交谈后就知道这人有些认知上的问题了，但还是不免叹了口气。他认命似地领着人往卧室走：“过来，在这里换，换好了叫我，我去点外卖。”

“哦…” 

萧盏进了王一博的卧室，屋子里有一股男性荷尔蒙的气息，是王一博的味道。这味道刺激着她的感官，身体下意识地酥了半边，腿更是直接软了，眼看着就要跌倒，被王一博一个箭步上去把人扶住了，才让她得以免受皮肉之苦。

萧盏勾着人的脖子，呼吸急促，腿间全湿，脱口而出道：“你这儿好香呀…”

美人的腰肢又软又细，呼吸喷洒在王一博耳畔，颈间还有一股淡淡的，花的香味，这些一切的一切全都害王一博受尽了折磨。

他搂在怀里的人还在眨巴着眼睛看着他，只有王一博自己知道，他这一天里是如何忍了又忍，硬了又软，软了又被弄硬。

这会儿又没忍住，硬了。

“瞎说什么，赶紧换！” 

门“砰”的一声被关上，颇有些气急败坏的意味。萧盏抱着王一博的衣服坐在地板上，不知所措。

王一博没去厕所解决，先拿出手机点了外卖，接着又从冰箱里拿了瓶气泡水，一喝就是半瓶。

冰凉的液体入喉，稍稍压制住了燥热。他在心里暗暗想道，明天就把这妖精送走。

刚喝完水，萧盏又哒哒哒赤着脚跑了出来，大声道：“叔叔——”

“都他妈跟你说了多少次了，不要喊我叔叔…操！你裤子呢？！” 

王一博那件宽松的卫衣穿在萧盏身上成了oversize，遮住了屁股和腿根子，但是白花花的长腿全露在外边儿。脚上没穿拖鞋，嫩生生的脚白的晃眼。

“对，对不起…裤子太大了，我穿着要掉…” 萧盏被这么一吼泪珠子就要下来了，看的王一博又是一阵没来由地心烦，粗鲁地从她手中夺过裤子丢在了沙发上，拿上车钥匙就又准备出门。

“你，你去哪儿？” 萧盏以为是自己太麻烦了，王一博后悔了不想收留她，又委屈又害怕，跑了两步从身后紧紧抱住了人的公狗腰，几乎要哭出声来，“对不起...你别不要我....”

“什么我就不要你，松开，我给你买裤子去！” 王一博把人从自己身上扒开，一边换鞋一边道。

“哦哦…谢谢…” 萧盏一下子又不哭了，等人换好了鞋才又试探道，“其实，其实不用特意去买的，我平常都不穿裤子…”

王一博受够了：“闭嘴！”

换上了裤子的萧盏终于获得了跟王Sir同桌吃饭的资格。王一博虽然很烦她，可本着为人民服务的良好职业精神还是定了许许多多的菜。萧盏吃的高兴，气氛勉强算得上融洽。

萧盏单方面认为的融洽。

“我去那个小浴室，你用我房间里的。” 王一博好容易翻出来一套新的洗漱用品给了萧盏，又拿了刚刚在超市买的新睡衣一道递给小美人，长舒一口气，总觉得自己像个老妈子。

“谢谢叔…谢谢你。” 

萧盏说了一半赶紧愣生生地改口。王一博听见了，一天下来被她折磨的心力交瘁，懒得计较，挥了挥手就让人去洗澡了。

而他自己淋浴的时候又不免一股燥热。一想到萧盏现在正光着身子站在自己平常用的淋浴下，身下硬的难受。

他知道他不该有这些龌龊心思，可萧盏太会惹人了：短短一晚上好几次或是被他看见了卫衣也遮不住的，乳头挺立的轮廓，或是被布料紧紧包裹着的翘臀，还有那双腿，适合盘在他腰上的腿，勾着他一次一次往里继续顶的腿…

操，不能想了。

他喘着粗气自己在厕所里打出了一发浓精，射了很多，可是还是热。

萧盏洗的比王一博慢。等美人穿着王一博新买的拖鞋走出来的时候，王一博已经在沙发上铺好了床。

“今晚你睡这儿。” 王一博一抬头又看到萧盏那两个不听话的奶子了，大半个露在外头。他在心里暗骂，睡衣不扣到最上头，就知道勾引人的小荡妇！

“把衣服给我穿好！” 

王一博不知道萧盏没有内裤，不然他更得发疯。

萧盏没告诉王一博自己是真空的，因为她以前也从来不穿内裤，不觉得这有什么。可今天这睡衣的布料似乎有些粗劣，摩着她娇嫩的阴蒂有些酥麻，逼口自顾自地竟吐出了湿漉漉的水。她正难耐地自己磨着腿根，闻言不解地低头看着自己胸前的一片春光，撅着嘴巴勉为其难地多扣上了一颗，仿佛把扣子全部扣上能要了她的命似的。

好想要奶子被王一博揉揉啊...揉完了以后最好再揉揉她的逼就更好了。

“我去睡了。明天我醒了给你叫早饭。” 王一博头也不回地往自己屋里走，美人在他身后软绵绵地喊了晚安他也不应。

两人各怀鬼胎，王一博是怕多呆一秒，他都忍不住要把萧盏扒了衣服摁在身下狠干。 

干到萧盏哭着喷他一脸，再也不敢乱喊他什么叔叔之类的鬼玩意儿。

滴答一声，时针和分针同时指向了十二点。

——

TBC.

隔壁野蛮生长的李二摇身一变，又成了李未。


	2. Chapter 2

R「葳蕤」2

泥塑文 无脑 王Sir x 不太正常的落难美人 不涉及专业知识 就是doi

忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc

——

十二点，萧盏躺在沙发上辗转难眠。娇嫩的逼口正黏黏糊糊冒着水，她脱了裤子，躺在沙发上欲哭无泪。

两条大腿叉开露出漂亮的花穴，接触到空气后敏感地又吐了些透明液体。她咬着下唇往自己身下探去，揉了揉，立马哆嗦着发出一声嘤咛。

太痒了，痒的要死了，好想要…

萧盏难耐地坐起身，抓过王一博拿给她的抱枕在腿间轻轻地蹭。

稍微有些粗糙的布料被她蹭的湿漉漉的，有时候擦过娇嫩的地方就会弄的美人呻吟出声，睫毛直颤，喘着气儿哭哭啼啼地哼。

不够，手也不够，抱枕也不够，她想要更加粗大的东西顶进来，被炙热的体温填满。

于是月色里美人从沙发上下来，哒哒哒地往王一博房间摸索。她走路极轻，推开王一博房门时才把男人惊醒。

王一博浑身的肌肉都在听见开门声时警觉地绷紧。房间里有一盏夜灯发出微弱的光，让他得以看清闪进来的是萧盏的身影。

他不动声色地继续装睡，想看看萧盏到底是要做什么。

他早就觉得这人古怪，从见到他起就在勾引人，这会儿狐狸尾巴终于还是露出来了…

谁知下一秒他感觉到自己的被褥从尾部被掀开，一具温热的身体顺着他的腿攀了上来。他整个人都僵在了床上，呼吸徒然加重，再也忍不住，一把掀开被子，不可置信地质问道：“你他妈在干什么？！”

萧盏那双漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，无辜的要死。偏偏小脸还埋在王一博的两腿之间，正隔着睡裤亲昵地蹭着男人逐渐硬挺的几把。

“我，我睡不着…” 萧盏被凶了以后只是肩膀缩了缩，立马又满不在意地继续抓着王一博的肉棒玩弄。她把那根沉甸甸的东西从裤子里掏了出来，趁王一博因为震惊尚还愣在原地时就含了进去！

“唔唔——” 

太大了，光是一个龟头就能把嘴巴撑大。萧盏艰难地吞吐着还在继续变大的几把，一边卖力地吃，一边难耐地扭着赤裸的屁股，被王一博瞧见了，似乎是不满于对方的淫荡，红着眼睛坐起来就是一巴掌。

“啪！” 

王一博的大手只一下就把人屁股打红了，臀肉果冻似地颤。萧盏被打了后叫声愈发孟浪，似痛非痛地哼叫，逼口冒出了更多的水。

“操，你裤子呢？怎么这么骚，骚货！” 

男人骂的难听，可被温热的嘴巴伺候的实在舒服，压根找不出理由把人推开。

他心想，到了这个地步还不操就是唐僧了。

妈的，不操白不操。

于是干脆地把手摁在了美人的发顶，压着她的脑袋往她嘴里顶，犹如性交一般地操着她的嘴巴。

比普通人更为粗长的几把能轻而易举地顶到她的喉咙，强迫美人做着深喉。王一博被含的爽，忍不住闷哼，萧盏则是被呛出泪花，艰难地吃着。

终于，萧盏等到了一个空档，把粗大的几把吐了出来：“唔啊…哈…不要操嘴巴了好不好，嘴要被哥哥操烂了…”

说完勾着王一博的脖子就往人身上爬。她整个人跨坐在王一博身上，在喘着粗气的男人面前把手伸到了自己身下，摸了一手湿漉漉的淫水给王一博看，“要痒死了…”

王一博想的是，这小嘴儿叫哥哥真他妈带劲。

“骚逼，自己说哪儿痒？” 

王一博搂着萧盏的腰把人往自己这边带，轻而易举地抓住纤细的手腕儿，指间拉丝的淫液被王一博拿鼻子嗅了嗅，然后指尖就被含住，舔的萧盏浑身一哆嗦，更加急切地拿自己的逼口去蹭那根滚烫的几把：“小逼里面痒，要你操。”

王一博色情地吮了两下就把人软乎乎的指尖吐了出来。淫液是骚甜的，是萧盏的味道。听到这人荡妇一样的发言，他又骂了一句什么，接着掐住人的后颈就凶狠地吻了上去，勾着人的舌头好像要把萧盏整个生吞活剥

“真他妈是个骚货。”

“唔唔～” 萧盏才不知道羞，被亲的舒服，哼哼唧唧也不反抗。等王一博把人放开的时候，两个人皆是气喘吁吁。

“自己坐上来。” 

王一博轻扶着萧盏的腰肢发难，萧盏不知天高厚，握住柱身就往下坐。“噗嗤”一声大半根粗大的几把进去，龟头首先就太大了，撑的她下腹有些酸疼。

“疼…呃啊啊！！！” 萧盏话音未落字节的最后一声就变成了尖锐的叫喊———王一博憋的身下要爆炸，摁着人就把整根几把猛地全部操了进去，然后就开始上下颠弄。

“呜呜呜不行了呃啊！！太大了...不行...嗯～”

萧盏是第一次真枪实弹地挨操，坐在几把上进的又极深，哪里受得了？没被顶几下就浪叫着泄了身，水喷的像失禁了一样多。她被王一博说了两句没出息，接着又哭哭啼啼地去摸自己的肚子，感受到冠头的形状后吓的连说要被顶穿了，肚子被操大了…

“起来，躺下。” 

王一博把人捞起来换了个姿势，勒令萧盏躺在床上抱住自己的大腿。于是被干得泛红而又泥泞不堪的逼口一览无余，暴露在王一博面前，被一次又一次地贯穿，蹂躏。

最后萧盏是被操到连续高潮之后叫的可怜，求着王一博射，王一博才结束这场荒唐的性事。

“射里面…射我肚子里，求你了…呃啊啊啊！！！” 

萧盏没有得偿所愿，王一博不肯内射，而是拔出来以后一边揉弄她的阴蒂，一边射在了她两团挺立的奶子上。

她那件新买的睡衣从始至终都没脱，只有白花花的奶子和小腹色情地从底下钻出来，被抹上男人的精液，乱的不堪入目。

萧盏真是被操狠了，王一博的几把退出去后她还在翻白眼，两腿抖的像筛子，水一股一股地流。极致的快感中不知所措，浮萍一样在空气中一通乱抓，把王一博的胳膊攥在了胸前才消停。

王一博一手被萧盏抱着，另一只手随意地把自己湿漉漉的头发往后捋了捋。他打量着高潮后的萧盏，只觉得漂亮的要命。

半晌，被操翻一轮的美人恢复了清明，而她第一句话居然是委委屈屈地问：“为什么不射我肚子里？” 

“…会怀孕的，你是傻…瓜吗。” 王一博闻言又觉得有股子火气上涌，暴躁地掐了一下人肥大的屁股。不太文雅的那个字在嘴边绕了一圈又咽下，语气转的有些生硬。

“被操残了没？没残就自己起来去洗洗，我明天还要上班，不能陪你熬。” 

萧盏伸手要王一博抱，王一博好歹不算是拔屌不认人的那种渣男，认命地把人扛起来，给人塞进了浴缸。

谁知道萧盏站在了浴缸里还没完，似乎不打算放王一博去睡觉一样：“你不一起洗吗？”

“…我去小卫生间洗，你赶紧洗了去睡觉。”

结果王一博洗完以后发现，自己的床已经被萧盏刚喷出来的水淹了，压根睡不了。没办法，沙发也给了萧盏，只得大半夜的又开始换床单，苦不堪言。

换到一半，萧盏又光着两条腿跑了过来要跟他一起睡。他撵不走她，只能随她了。待一切都安顿好了，他躺上床时已经三点了。

他六点要起来上班。

“晚安。”

萧盏凑的极近，一条滑溜溜的腿挂在王一博腿上。王Sir扒拉几次没扒拉开，只得随她去。睡着之前王一博还在迷迷糊糊的想，这他吗都是什么事儿啊。

第二天王一博醒来的时候萧盏还在睡，他心里纠结了一下，还是把人弄醒了。他要带她回局里，找找看有没有什么亲戚熟人，不然就这么赖在自己家，孤男寡女的，实在不是个办法。

“萧盏，起来穿衣服。” 王一博刚要起床就被搂住了腰，萧盏闭着眼睛拿脸蹭他的腰窝，痒得很，把他蹭出了一股子火。

“别他妈乱蹭，快起来，带你去局里。”

萧盏不依不饶地窝到他怀里讨要亲吻。王一博被撬开了唇后反客为主，两个人亲的黏黏糊糊难分难舍，等到萧盏又软着腰，不安分地拿屁股去蹭大几把了才被王一博推开。

“不能做吗？” 美人好不可怜。

“做个屁，上班了。”

因为没有裤子，萧盏被强制性地套上了昨天的裙子和王一博的厚卫衣，尽量做到裹得严严实实。两个人拉拉扯扯地进了局里的时候萧盏还在打哈欠，攥着王一博的制服衣角跟在他后边儿犯困。

直到她听见王一博跟李未说：“找找她家人或者什么亲戚朋友来接她，越快越好。”

“你不要我了？” 萧盏瞬间清醒，连忙拉拉王一博的衣袖，咬着下唇问，“你要把我送哪儿去？”

王一博扶额，先是瞪了一眼一旁笑的诡异的李未，然后就把美人拉到角落上谈话：“你总得回家吧。”

“我没有家回，回什么家…” 萧盏又气又难过，垂着脑袋眼看又要哭出来的样子，王一博看了又是一阵头疼：

“你爸妈呢？”

“死了。”

“…其他亲戚呢？”

“就是我舅舅把我卖掉的。”

王一博看着美人的发旋无语凝噎，彻底说不出话了。

半晌，他问：“那朋友呢？”

“我六岁就被卖掉了。”

“你昨天怎么不说…”

“我昨天说了就要跟她们一起被送到救助站去了！” 萧盏说完才意识到自己的语气可能有些冲，于是又补救似的抱住了王一博的胳膊，小声道，“我，我不能去救助站…我不正常，我不能去的…”

“你让我先住你家好不好？让他们找到别的亲戚再赶我走，行不行？”

王一博站着又是好一会儿没说话，他在思考萧盏说的“不正常”是哪里不正常。其实萧盏很多方面确实都很古怪，大半夜钻他被窝找操，一点戒备心都没有...

萧盏看他走神，一下子又生气了，大声控诉道：“王一博！你昨天还叫我宝贝，今天你就唔唔！！唔——”

王一博猛地回过神后连忙捂住了人的嘴，强装淡定地警告了一眼不远处瞠目结舌的两个同事，和一脸“我就知道”的李未，难免不想到自己昨晚在床上的原话。

他当时被萧盏紧致的水逼吸的想射，情欲上头，说的好像是，“宝贝，要夹死我了”。

…操，几把硬了。

————

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

R「葳蕤」3

——  
泥塑文 无脑

王Sir x 不太正常的落难美人 

不涉及专业知识 就是doi

忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc

（李未是女的啊女的）

——

王一博在几个同事揶揄的目光中把萧盏带到了自己的工位上，找了把椅子让人乖乖坐着，准备叫个人帮他把萧盏先送回家。

“李未！” 王一博招招手，李未就笑的贱兮兮地凑了过来。

“王队，有何吩咐？” 李未站得笔直看向王一博，实际上患了什么斜视的病一样一个劲地往萧盏那儿瞟，好奇都要溢出眼底。

“把她送回我家，看着她进家门。” 王一博掏出车钥匙丢到女jing/cha手里，拍了拍萧盏的脑袋，让她跟李未走。

萧盏犹犹豫豫地站了起来，颇有些依依不舍地拉住了王一博的制服袖子，问：“那你呢？” 

“我要上班啊祖宗，晚上回来。“ 王一博把萧盏推到笑而不语的李未身边，皱着眉头警告了一句，”你别出门，老老实实呆着，知道不？”

萧盏明显不怎么高兴。她不想跟王一博分开。但是没有办法，迫于对方的淫威只能勉强地点点头，跟着李未走了。

王一博烦躁地坐回自己的工位上，一整天都有些心不在焉。可他手上还有萧盏那起案子，最后竟也忙到了十点，等他下了班准备开车回家的时候才想起来，萧盏一个人在家不知道有没有吃饭。

而此时天都变成了漆黑一片。

他心里咯噔一声。坏了。

“萧盏？” 王一博刚一进门就还没换鞋，就有一个风风火火的身影兔子一样扑进了他怀里，脚勾着腰像个八抓鱼一样缠着他。他下意识地搂住人的屁股不让人掉下去，皱着眉头还没开口，又被萧盏捧着脸亲了上来。

萧盏亲的急，一边伸舌头去勾王一博的一边自己就忍不住的哼。王一博被人撩的身下胀痛，喘着粗气恶狠狠地咬萧盏的下唇，大手钻到人的衣服底下，贴着细腻的皮肤一寸一寸摸到屁股。

萧盏没穿裤子，内裤也没穿。

“你他妈又不穿裤子。” 王一博把人往上颠了颠，搂着细腰一个转身把人抵在了门上。萧盏的两腿被分开，悬空挂在王一博身侧，花口敏感地收缩着，俨然一副找操的模样。

“在家里为什么要穿裤子？” 萧盏轻轻踢了踢王一博后腰——或者说是蹭。她满脸潮红，衣冠不整，字里行间满是不解。

王一博当然没理她，全当她又在装纯勾引人，隔着制服裤，顶着一团鼓鼓囊囊的坚硬就去磨对方的嫩逼，把萧盏蹭的蹬着腿乱叫，好不可怜。

“进来…快进来，别蹭了…” 萧盏憋了一下午的欲望被挑弄又得不到疏解，急的泪珠子都要掉下来，皱着眉头去亲王一博。刚下班的王Sir又是骂了她一句骚，之后就遂了她意，抱着人往卧室走。包裹在铅笔裤里的长腿一蹬就把门带上，然后两个人又急不可耐地贴在了一起。

“进来，直接进来，快点，骚逼好痒…呃啊——嗯啊啊！！！”

王一博早在玄关就硬了，这会儿鸡巴跳出来后，抵在萧盏湿漉漉的逼口弄湿了就直接操了进去，一下子把人填满，两人皆是爽的忍不住呻吟。

“放松，再夹老子要被你夹断了。”

王一博制服都没来得及脱，一身干净工整的衣服就被萧盏给糟蹋了。她本来就容易高潮，王一博一进来就忍不住尖叫出声，摇头晃脑地啊啊叫着说太大了太深了，结果王一博真的抽出去她又不干，哭哭啼啼地问人为什么不操她了，是不是不喜欢她。

“我他妈不喜欢你还操你？” 

可能是王一博的语气太凶了，又可能萧盏在床上尤其害怕失去安全感，总之王一博说完之后她哭得更厉害了。没办法，王一博又捧着她的脸轻轻亲吻。

“别哭了，只喜欢你。”

萧盏还在别别扭扭地嘤。

王一博气笑了：“你知不知道你很难伺候？” 

萧盏不理人，于是被王一博变本加厉地凿着水逼，噗嗤噗嗤地干。穿着制服的阿Sir叫人看一眼都腿软，一边玩她的奶子一边往里顶。萧盏两条长腿就挂在他肩上，整个人被他撞的前后晃，好像真的一用力就要操翻了一样。

“呜呜嗯——啊！！！啊呃…要喷了…老公，哥哥…不行了呜呜啊！！！” 萧盏被操到逼口疯狂地收缩，里面又湿又热，吸的王一博再也忍不住，把人抱在推上掐着腰就开始疯狂地上下狂操。萧盏刚刚高潮过的身子禁不住这样玩弄，没被顶几下就翻着白眼喷了。

“这么不禁操还整天光着个屁股发骚，说！是不是骚货？” 

王一博浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，看着萧盏欲哭无泪的表情愈发兴奋，埋头去吸人挺立的奶头，咬的两只白兔上面落了好多个暧昧的红痕。萧盏逼被他操成了艳红，尖叫着推着他的头喷了潮，水一股一股地打在王一博制服上，好不淫荡。

“呜呜啊啊啊——！！尿了！被老公操尿了呃啊啊——！！” 

她哆嗦着身子高潮时忍不住要在王一博背上乱抓，于是萧盏那晚被蹂躏了多久，王一博的白色制服就被蹂躏了多久。到最后萧盏喷完了，被操晕了一样瘫在床上，王一博就顺势射在了她身上，浓精的味道弄了人一身。

他射完以后顺势把那件不像样的制服脱了，裸着身子继续去吻神智不清的美人。

“不行了…不行了，再操要坏了…” 萧盏一根手指都抬不起来。好在王一博只是想抱她去洗澡。两个人在浴缸里又亲在一起，好险没再来一炮，但王一博看萧盏的逼口已经被折腾的不成样了才罢休。

“真的不做了吗？” 萧盏有点喘。他胸前那两团被王一博恶劣地拿来搓泡泡，绵密的泡沫又被摸到她的腰上，明着是在帮人洗澡，但实际上两人都开始心猿意马。

“不做，再做你逼要烂了。”

“……哦。” 萧盏撇了撇嘴，心想才不会。

但是她没说。

“你一天没吃饭？” 洗完澡，王一博把人安置在餐桌前，目光无意识地落在了萧盏身后一个不属于他们家的饭盒上。

“啊，不是…吃了面包和酸奶，楼下邻居给的…” 萧盏没意识到不对，老实答道，“怎么了？”

王一博太阳穴又开始跳了。要不是前一秒两个人还在做爱，他可能会觉得自己捡了一个女儿回来：“哪个邻居，男的女的，你认识人家？” 

“今天就认识了呀…是女的，人家人很好的…” 

还好是女的。

不过女的也不行，好个屁，谁知道安的什么心。

“以后别吃不认识的人给的东西，知道没？” 王一博末了又补上一句，“今天忘了给你弄吃的，是我错了，主要是不习惯家里有个人，一忙就忘了。”

萧盏乖乖答应，又窝到王一博怀里，好像得了什么肌肤饥渴症一样，不碰一碰王一博就不消停。她半晌又猛地抬起头，问：“那你是同意我留在你家了吗？” 

“…先让你呆着，等找到你家里人再说。” 王一博说，“明天我休息，带你去超市。”

萧盏嗯嗯地应付着。等到了睡觉前就顺理成章地进了王一博的屋。

王一博看着一下子被占了半张的床，心里说不出是什么感觉。

好像也挺好。

这种“很好”的心情没能持续多久。第二天上午，王一博牵着穿上了新买的衣服的萧盏在超市里采买日用品，至此气氛都算融洽。

结果没多久，两人走到了一个没什么人的零食货架后边儿，萧盏就鱼一样地钻到了王Sir胸前，扭着腰讨要亲吻。

“别骚，在外面呢。” 王一博皱着眉头把人扒开，结果萧盏不依，愈发难耐地抱着他的腰不放，甚至流露出了一副要哭了似的可怜神情。

“可是太难受了…你给我穿的内裤，磨的难受…” 

……

王一博想破脑袋都想不明白，为什么有人可以骚到穿内裤都会冒水的程度。

“那儿有监控，你过来。”

——

王Sir有点笨 忘了给人弄饭吃不是不疼盏子 纯粹是笨！

我写完才发现自己写了不是本来想写的剧情...  
害 不过王Sir把人留下了 有小情侣既视感了哈

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

R「葳蕤」4

泥塑文 

无脑 

王Sir x 不太正常的落难美人 

不涉及专业知识 就是doi

忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc

——

“太难受了…你给我穿的nei裤，磨的难受…” 

美人说完就要拉着王一博的手往自己身下探，好在四下无人，他们这点动作也没被发现。

“你疯了你！这他妈是在超市！” 

王一博咬牙切齿地警告她，但显然没什么用。他被人湿漉漉的眼睛盯的彻底无奈，快速地扫视了一下周围，把人拉到了一个监控死角摸了一把被布料包裹着的水逼，又沉着嗓子问了一句是不是真的忍不了？萧盏点了点头，红着眼睛的那股子劲儿确实不像骗人。

“走两步到厕所去可以吧？” 

萧盏又点头。于是王一博无可奈何地临时把人拖出了超市，直径去了商场的女厕所。好在这时候里头没人，不然王一博被惊慌的市民送到自己同事那儿的可能也不是没有。

美人被半搂半抱地带到了隔间里边儿就再也憋不住了，慌乱地脱着白色内ku，一分钟都忍受不了似的。

王一博馋着她的腰，把她的内ku收到了自己的口袋里。下一秒萧盏就搂着他的脖子扑了上来，一条腿提起来拿膝盖蹭男人的裆，只消一下就把人蹭出一股子邪火，裤裆里的东西支成帐篷。

“你他妈就这么急？” 王一博顺着她的动作丁零当啷地解开裤子，身下那处正昂扬着抵在萧盏的身前。

“呜……” 美人身上又泛起了那种桃花样的红。她撩起裙子就想把那根东西往自己逼里塞，不得要领，又只能哭哭啼啼地向王一博求助。

“要…”

“要什么？”

萧盏求着说要老公的大鸡吧操，把人搞得浑身燥热，凶狠地反手把美人往隔间的墙上一扣就顶了进去。后入的姿势进的深，萧盏凌乱的发丝贴在脸上显得颇为淫荡，可又那么漂亮。嘴里还不知羞耻地说着放浪的话，尽管是在外头的厕所里也不知收敛。

“啊呃嗯——啊！！好深呀啊…啊嗯——！”

“小声点，我可不想被抓到李未那里丢人。” 

王一博坏心眼地吓唬人，顺势捂住了萧盏的嘴，接着就开始了打桩般地快速抽插，把门板都撞的摇摇晃晃，发出剧烈的声响。

“唔唔——！！唔！”

萧盏没挨几下就不行了，手撑着门，整个人绷直了身子，痉挛着高潮。王一博见她软绵绵地站不住身子，只能抽出了自己还硬着的几把，准备自己打出来。

谁知道萧盏转过身来自然而然地就蹲了下去，扶着他的腿开始给他口jiao。

“唔唔——哈啊，嗯——唔…”

王一博是第一次被她吃几把，没想到这么爽，差点直接就缴械。除了生理上的满足以外，更多还有心理上的。她那张脸妖艳的过分，因为刚刚被他操到了高潮，头发都没来得及整理。可就是这样凌乱的美人才更能勾人，小嘴巴明明包不住整根，却还是固执地想要吞下整个龟头做吞吐。吃累了就哼唧两声，而后又用舌尖追着他的龟头，往马眼里钻。

“操…好吃吗骚逼？” 

王一博低头望向对方这幅淫荡的样子，一时间简直要看直了眼睛。他的几把前段被温热的口腔包裹着，后半段被萧盏用手侍弄，弄的人暴虐心理徒增，忍不住就拽着人的头发开始性交一般地顶跨，用几把操着对方的小嘴，弄的人呜呜叫。

“呜呜——！！唔呃啊…哈啊…” 

萧盏嘴巴都快要被磨破皮才被王一博放过，一股股地精液全射在了她嘴里勒令她吃下，因为在外面不好处理。

萧盏乖乖咽了，吃完了还咂巴咂巴嘴，一副很喜欢的模样。

“起来，” 王一博把人抱起来站直了整理衣服。内裤不穿了也无妨，也就是骚一点，总不至于走光，“喜欢我射你嘴里？”

“喜欢……老公的精液好甜。” 

萧盏是真的喜欢，她喜欢一切关于王一博的气味，喜欢王一博的衣服，王一博的洗发水，当然也包括精液。

“…操。” 

能做爱的每一天萧盏都要缠着王一博做爱，她也彻底成为了王一博家的主人。王一博跟萧盏呆久了越瞧她越喜欢，毕竟美人又软又好操，谁能不喜欢呢？

最大的问题是她好像不怎么能离得开王一博，实在是太粘人了。一天不见都想，心里想，身体上也想。有一次王一博回家晚了，回到家发现萧盏居然叉着腿拿着自己的内裤磨逼自慰，给他气到了，抓着人的脚踝在沙发上就操进去，最后把人弄的差点要失禁了才完。

“我有没有跟你说过不许自慰了？嗯？” 

“呜呜呃啊——！！可…可是我好难受！你不在家，一直流水…像坏掉了一样，呜呜…”

王一博有意帮她改掉一些坏习惯，但是美人确实忍不住，按她的话说就是太难受了，还一直流水。他无奈，于是回家的时间越来越早，做不完的就带回家。同事见了从最开始的无不奇怪，到习以为常，统共也不过几个月。

“博哥家里有嫂子等着呢，可不是得早点回去。” 

而且他们还知道，嫂子漂亮的很。

萧盏有一次来给王一博送过文件，虽然是打正规出租车来，又打正规出租车回去的，可王Sir还是不免提心吊胆，就差没冲着电话那头的司机说一句“老子是人民jing查，老老实实给我媳妇送到了！”。

直到又过了几个月，李未兴冲冲跑过来跟王一博说，找着萧盏她大姑了。

听说萧盏的大姑很久以前就全家移民北欧了，这才一直没能找到。这会儿要过新年了，大姑准备回来过个年，经过沟通，对方说要来找萧盏。

王一博把这个消息告诉了萧盏。

“不是吧王Sir，你不会是要说让我跟我那个便宜大姑去挪威吧？” 冬天了，家里有地暖和暖气，萧盏还是穿睡裙乱晃。她这时候正在拆快递，当然都不是些什么正经东西，多是情趣用品——她最近喜欢上了买情趣内衣，但是因为自己太min感了，好些样式王一博都不许她穿，怕磨到蹭到了让她难受。

“一博，兔子装诶，好不好看？” 萧盏又拎起一件布料少的可怜的内衣给王一博看，被王一博一把拿走放在了旁边，把人扛起来丢回了沙发上。

“没人让你去挪威，” 王一博一坐下来萧盏就自然而然地贴到了他身上，也不管他换没换衣服，撅着嘴巴就要去亲他的脖子，“我准备请她让你跟我结婚。”

萧盏被人回吻住，亲的迷迷糊糊的，好半天才眨巴着眼睛退后了一些，喘着气说：“你要跟我结婚了呀？”

“嗯。” 王一博又去亲她，把萧盏亲的软成了一滩水，湿漉漉地靠在王一博怀里。

美人香香软软，亲起来真要命。

“...我想穿兔子装。”

“...”

正直的人民jing查小王求起婚来不要太容易。萧盏的大姑来也匆匆去也匆匆，两个人赶在过年前就把证领了。领完证的当天王一博把车开的稍远了一些，搂着萧盏的腰坐在后座就准备轰轰烈烈地来一炮车震。

“外面有人经过就会看到我们的车在晃了，你猜他们会想什么？” 

王一博贴着萧盏的耳朵调情，光靠几句诨话就把人弄的腿间泥泞。萧盏嘤咛着去揉王一博的几把，急切地呻吟，像个要不到糖的孩子，委委屈屈地催促：“想到老公在操我…快点，快点嗯哈呃呃——！！”

王一博伸出手指去扣萧盏的水逼，搅弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，一会儿性交般抽插几下，一会儿摁着阴蒂打转，三两下就把人玩喷了一次，弄的车上一塌糊涂。被迫分着腿高潮过的萧盏更加难耐，扶着王一博的几把就往下坐。

“哈啊…嗯啊啊！！！”

那根东西又粗又长，被她直直吞了一下子就顶到了最深，龟头在小腹上顶出一个淫荡的形状。王一博揶揄地去揉萧盏的屁股，揉够了又去摸她肚子上那个凸起，也就是自己的龟头，一边摸一边还时不时往下摁，每一次都能收获一声高亢的叫声。

“嗯啊…！！别…老公，老公别摁了呃啊——！！”

萧盏被这么狠戳了两下就彻底软了骨头。最后又得是王一博扶着她的腰自力更生地往上顶，萧盏早就没了力气，成了被狠狠操弄的几把套子，除了爽就只能时不时浪荡地叫了。

车当真是晃的太吓人，肉眼可见其中的性事有多么激烈。到最后两个人做完了驱车回家时，天都开始黑了。

“一博…”

王一博牵着人往家里走，闻言头也没问地答应：“嗯？”

“下次在外面穿兔子装给你操好不好？”

“…” 

很快就到了年三十，萧盏笨手笨脚地抱着饺子，楼下的邻居小姑娘王芭客气地送来了春卷。晚上，萧盏就窝在王一博怀里打瞌睡，一直到十二点过了，王一博再抱着她回到卧室入眠。

如果不是美人第二天早上在厕所里对着验孕棒尖叫着，大喊王一博名字的话，这个年可能会过的更加风平浪静，更加温馨一些。

“啊——！！！！！”

“卧槽！！” 王一博从床上猛地惊醒，以高中时期体测一百米的速度冲到厕所搂住萧盏，问，”怎么了！！怎么了？！”

“呜呜呜呜呜…” 萧盏哭的梨花带雨，抽抽嗒嗒地举起手里的验孕棒，“不能做爱了！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…”

……王一博先是惊喜，反应过来后还没来得及表达自己心里的喜悦，嘴角先抽搐了两下。他耳边还回想着萧盏嘤嘤嘤的哭声，心想，我怎么就摊上这么个笨蛋老婆。

“呜呜呜！！为什么要生…我不要生！！是不是九个月不能做爱了老公呜呜呜……！！”

……哎。

——

END.

应该还有个孕期番外  
（我只是说应该！！热度低的话我就先正儿八经更短篇


	5. Chapter 5

R「葳蕤」番外

泥塑文 

无脑 

王Sir x 不太正常的落难美人 

不涉及专业知识 就是doi

孕期预警！！！！！！！

忽略年龄差 私设严重 ooc

————

因为两人结婚之前就不爱戴套子，结婚之后变本加厉，做爱频率也频繁，萧盏的肚子自然是很快就有了动静。美人自己都还是被当成小孩儿养的，突然要当妈妈怎么能不害怕？最后王一博凶神恶煞地吓唬她说，刚怀上宝宝就哭，宝宝会觉得你不喜欢他的。

结果萧盏哭得更厉害了，说：“你还敢说！！！要不是你不戴套怎么会怀孕！呜呜呜呜呜…”

王Sir也挺委屈的，他想戴套啊，可是萧盏每次都哼哼唧唧的不乐意，说隔着套子不舒服，还喜欢在他快要射的时候，故意咬着他的指节，撒娇说：“射到肚子里好不好？”

这是个男的都忍不了。

于是两个人很快就去医院做了检查。一查果然是坏了，萧盏在医生面前就红了眼睛，害得王一博收到了那医生无声的谴责，看他的眼神就像看渣男，看萧盏就像看自己误入歧途被渣男搞大肚子的宝贝大闺女。

“孩子爸爸多照顾孕妇情绪，按时来做检查，保持好的心情。”

那医生说完就等着两人自行离开了。谁知道萧盏凑到王一博身边耳语了两句，王Sir就摆着那张不好惹的脸，努力抑制住尴尬，尽量客气又云淡风轻地问了一句：“那能同房吗？”

好家伙，那医生看看水嫩嫩的萧盏，又看看凶神恶煞的王一博，欲言又止的样子简直像是要报jing了。

她最后叹了口气，严肃的说：“…三个月以后才行，而且不能频繁，不能激烈运动。”

萧盏又拉着王一博的衣袖开始抽抽嗒嗒的乱跺脚，被王一博搂住腰赶紧往外带。走之前还不忘恭恭敬敬地道谢：“谢谢医生。”

“现在的小年轻…诶。”

到了车上。

“你还闹什么？为了小宝宝忍一忍好不好？三个月很快的，好吗？” 萧盏嘴巴撅了一路，王一博跟她说话也不怎么搭理，把人弄的没辙，回了车上抱在怀里讲道理，连哄带骗地安慰磨人精。

“可是真的很难受…” 萧盏不是不讲道理，真的感觉很委屈，软绵绵地埋在王一博怀里不想说话。

“忍一忍，忍一忍…实在难受了再给你舔好不好？”

舔也好爽呀…萧盏被人捧着脸蜻蜓点水地亲，已经感觉到小逼在吐水了。最后乖乖答应了两个人才回家，至此正式开始十指不沾阳春水的养胎生活。

虽然之前也不怎么沾就是了。

“老公。”

“嗯？”

“今天就舔舔，好不好？”

其实由不得王一博说不好。回到家萧盏把外套一脱就火急火燎地把人往卧室拉，躺到床上撩起裙子，露出尚且平坦的漂亮小腹还有阴户。

“快点，流水了…” 美人从不知道羞，拿脚去撩王一博的衬衫，勾他的脖子，把人整洁的衣物弄得一团乱。最后大手梏住了到处作乱的脚踝，王一博稍微一用力就把人的腿分的极开，合都合不拢，颤栗的花核暴露在空气中。

“唔嗯嗯——！！” 当王一博的脸埋到萧盏腿间的时候她就爽的要高潮了。男人先是轻轻地吻了吻那艳红的地方，而后把舌头探了进去，绕着嫩逼上下打转。湿漉漉的舌头温热且灵活，萧盏被侍弄的脚趾蜷缩，爽的一个劲地想往后逃，可王一博显然不让。于是脚踝僵硬地在空中颤抖，时不时无力地蹬两下或者脱力地垂下，那是萧盏哭着被舔逼舔到高潮的证据。

“你水怎么这么多？” 王一博鼻子上也沾上了腥甜的透明淫液，把人弄的一股股地流，自己倒是不爽了，还一个劲地含着阴蒂吮，甚至是拿牙齿轻轻磨。萧盏简直快要被搞疯，喷了好大一股尿一样的在床上才被放过。

“呜呜啊呃…要尿了…要尿了啊啊！！” 

“全喷在床上了，” 王一博只觉得燥热，情欲上了头，拉着人给他乳交，“奶子捧好，给我弄出来。” 

萧盏乖乖地让人插奶子，王一博就看着那团大奶子之间自己的几把若影若现，没太久就射在了对方的身上。到结束的时候美人胸前已然多了好几个嘬出来的印。她腿勾着王一博的腰吐气如兰，拿起手指沾了一点奶子上的精液吃掉，看得王一博又是一阵心猿意马，好歹才控制住了没有再来一次。

“可不可以每天都舔？” 萧盏又想撒娇，被王一博温柔地搂在怀里，四目相对，气氛温馨。

王Sir看着老婆娇憨的漂亮脸蛋，决绝道：“不可以。”

“…真的不行吗？”

“不行。”

“……”

日子就这么一天天过，唯一的大事大概就是考虑到宝宝出生以后需要婴儿房，王一博把对面的公寓买了，打通成了一间更大的房子。新手爸爸本来就粗神经，加上新手妈咪自己也是个没心没肺的，居然是直到两个月后王一博才想起把消息告诉自己家里人。应萧盏的强烈要求，还再三嘱咐说萧盏现在挺好的，不需要帮忙。

言下之意就是我们过挺好，您老甭操太多心，等着抱孙孙就好。

结果有一天周末萧盏一开门，耐不住的王母还是来了。

“哎哟我的囡囡啊！给妈瞧瞧，哎哟你这小脸都瘦了哟！！” 萧王母风风火火大包小包的进了门，一进门拉着萧盏左看右看，想要上手摸摸对方的肚子又不敢，“王一博呢？哎哟他做饭那么难吃肯定委屈你了吧？妈当初怀一博的时候就是挑食，闻着油的就想吐，哎哟给他爸折腾的哟…”

“妈妈…” 萧盏乖乖听着，一直没找到插话的机会，这会儿乘着王母换了口气才笑眯眯地见缝插针道，“我没瘦啦，王一博去倒垃圾了，您上来没看到他吗？”

王母刚想说什么，大门就咔哒响了。王一博一进门看到一堆什么补品啊保温饭盒的就感觉不妙，进屋一看，果然是他妈来了。

“妈，你怎么来了？”

“来照顾你和盏盏啊！”

后来在王一博坚决的要求下，王母还是没有搬过来跟小夫妻一起住。而事实证明这个决定是对的，不然到了晚上萧盏叫都不敢叫。

“老公，奶——” 这天晚上王一博在书房里跟同事远程开会，萧盏穿着开衫毛衣就把门给推开。一句话没来得及说完，王一博给她打了个手势她就噤了声，小步小步地往王一博身边贴。

王一博瞅了电脑一眼，突兀地说了一句：“我网不好，摄像头关了，你们继续。”

视频里的几个同事就看见王队先是关了摄像肉，紧接着又把麦闭了。他们没在意，愣了愣神就继续讨论了。

而这边萧盏嘤咛一声爬到了王一博腿上，撩起宽松的衣服，捧着两对大白兔就要往王一博面前送：“老公，奶子疼…”

王一博搂着她的腰，喉结上下滚了滚，没有说话。萧盏的肚子已经显怀，可腰还是细，软乎乎的，跟奶子一样好摸。她最近涨奶，不肯用吸奶器，一定要自己帮她疏通。虽然不是第一次了，可那头视频里还有同事滔滔不绝的声音，难免有些怪异。

“我开完会就帮你好不好？” 他温柔地跟人商量，孕妇的情绪波动太大，他现在都尽量顺着萧盏了。

“…可是我现在就难受。” 

王一博看不得萧盏这幅委委屈屈的样子，也看不得她那两对白嫩嫩的奶子。他一手捧住一个，指腹和虎口都有一层薄茧，揉起奶头的时候就把萧盏揉成了一滩水，嗯嗯啊啊地哼，扭着屁股在男人的裤裆上蹭来蹭去，直到身下的那根东西变得硬挺。

“别他妈乱蹭！” 王一博猛地拍了一下她的屁股，萧盏这才老实了一点，安安静静等人帮她吸奶。王一博先叼住左边的小樱桃舔吮，舌头绕着一圈乳晕打转，这会儿萧盏就彻底控制不住难耐的呻吟了，嗯啊叫着，搂住王一博的头往自己胸前摁，得到男人更加凶狠地玩弄，哆嗦着身子就这么泄了身。

王一博没有理会她高潮后的敏gan，继续一边揉弄一边用舌头顶开奶缝。没几下就有奶水溢出，被王一博色情地全部舔掉以后再不怀好意地同萧盏接吻，把人亲的又开始摇着屁股欲求不满。

“湿了？” 王一博松开人的嘴巴，拿手去探了探美人腿间那处娇嫩的小缝，果不其然已经是泥泞不堪。

“进来…呜呜呜快进来吧，痒死了…” 萧盏的泪珠子不值钱一样地缀在眼尾，王一博刚想说话却听见电脑里有人不合时宜地在喊他，只好不耐烦地先敷衍了一句什么，期间还不忘欺负萧盏两瓣滚圆的屁股。萧盏已经知道老公工作的时候不能发骚，努力忍住了呜咽声，乖巧地搂着王一博的脖子等他。

等王一博说了几句又闭了麦之后，萧盏已经是淫水泛滥了。

“老公操进来…快点…流了好多水…” 小美人捧着肚子急切地去摸王一博身下鼓鼓囊囊的地方，那儿被她摸的生疼，恨不得现在就操进美人温热的水逼里面抽插才好。可王一博还记着正事，搂着美人先把右边的奶水吸出来了，这才进入正题。

“坐着太深了，你躺上去。” 王一博想把萧盏提起来放到桌子上，可萧盏就是不肯。无奈，王一博小心翼翼地扶着几把先在逼口周围蹭了蹭，龟头被骚水沾的湿漉漉的可就是不进去。萧盏急的快要哭，扶着他的肩膀就往下坐，几把顶进去一大半，两个人皆是爽的头皮发麻。

“妈的，几个月没好好操你，又这么紧了？” 

“呜呜老公好好操我…操死我吧呜呜啊啊——！！”

王一博不敢顶的太狠，只是搂着萧盏的屁股套弄，前后左右用鸡吧在逼里磨。孕期的甬道温度好像更好，吸鸡吧吸的死紧，爽的犹如进了仙境。

“宝宝知道你这么骚吗？妈咪大着肚子还要求操，是不是骚货？” 王一博稍微顶了几下萧盏就不行了，捧着自己的肚子尖叫着到了高潮。高潮过后的甬道无规律的收缩，把王一博夹的骂了几句诨话，开始高频率地上下顶弄，每次进去半根，咕叽咕叽地搅弄的水逼继续喷潮。

“啊啊啊！！顶到宝宝了——呜呜呜呃啊！！！” 萧盏被内射的时候整个人抖的像个筛子，又哭又叫地攀着爱人的肩膀，一副被操昏头了的样子。王一博额头上也全是汗，一半是爽的，一半是忍的。

搂着老婆香香软软的身体而不能操爽的王Sir有些烦躁，但还是耐心地安慰了高潮后掉泪珠子的萧盏，把人脸蛋亲了又亲，抱了又抱。

啧，果然不该生小孩儿。

六个月后琑出生了。等医生说：“可以正常同房了” 之后，最开心的人首当其冲就是萧盏。

谁能想到，最喜欢带琑玩儿的不是爸比也不是妈咪，居然是楼下的王芭阿姨。

“老公～琑琑被我丢给我楼下王芭了，你今天早点回来肏我好不好…”

“没有发骚…你都两天没有操进来了老公…”

“王一博，你不会是不行了吧？”

萧盏这天晚上被人抱起来一直操到了崩溃，对着镜子失禁了一样喷。美人连续高潮后大叫着一直求王一博不要肏了，可还是没被放下，最后真的失禁了，逼也被操的艳红，一碰就浑身打颤。王Sir身体力行证明了自己没有不行才算完，晚上把床单换好了，搂着身上一堆印子的美人准备睡觉，关灯前却总觉得忘记了什么。

“老婆，我总觉得忘了什么事…”

“什么事呀…忘了戴套吗？别管了，你都扣出来了…不会怀的——”

夫妻俩面面相觑，不约而同地下了床穿衣服往楼下赶。

“把琑给忘了呀……”

————

盏很爱琑，只是也很爱做爱罢了，不许说小夫妻不爱琑！

END.


End file.
